Far Away From Home
by imperatrixdaemonium
Summary: Atlantis always had an eye on the Mexico. So what happens when he can no longer watch but now wants to take. How will Mexico's children take it? Will the nations left on earth be able to take her back? Is Mexico really having England's baby?
1. Day Before May 5th

Neither knew one wanted to admit they knew why they were doing what they were about to do. Although they both knew that they were not in love with one another they did not want to admit that, not yet. Maybe their unity was out of revenge on America, for all of the cruelty he had done to them both. So just for this one day they were going to pretend that he did not exists. England knocked at Mexico's front door. How he hated having to wait for Mexico to come and open the door; although her house was sometimes falling apart she would do her best to make it seem as hospitable as possible. She sometimes didn't have much but that never stopped her from making her guest feeling comfortable. She didn't have much but whatever she did have she was willing to give it to those who were in more of a need than her.

'What is taking Mexico so bloody long?' England thought feeling rather irritated as he knocked at the wooden door once more. Mexico's house was a beautiful one it must have at one point been the envy of the Americas but right now parts of it looked as if they needed fixing.

"Ay voy tengan paciensia!" Mexico's voice was heard from the inside of her house.

England could pretty much hear her feet running to the doorway. Tump-tp-tp-tp, click-clack,irrr. Then England would see Mexico's beaming face. At first England obviously didn't see the bruises that were on her shoulders hidden underneath her shirt.

"Hello, England, what brings you here? Is it winter already?" Mexico asked cheerfully.

"No, Mexico, it's not winter yet," England sighed.

"Well then what brings you here? If you mind me asking," Mexico cautiously asked.

"It's just that I wanted to see you, that's all or is it, wrong for friends to visit one another?" England questioned.

"Of course not, um please do come in," Mexico responded getting out of the doorway to let him inside her house.

England took of his hat and was amazed at what he found inside. He was half expecting to walk into an unkempt house that seemed rather messy or to find his nostrils filled with a horrible smell. However he was greeted with a lovely clean house and the only thing that filled his nose was the smell of Mexico's cooking.

"Do you want anything to drink, England?" Mexico asked closing the door and locking it.

"No, I am fine, thank you, Mexico," England replied.

"Oh, okay, um make yourself at home. I need to go and turn off the stove, I don't want my soup to get burned," Mexico chirped right before running towards the kitchen.

England walked over to a desk that stood in the center of the living room. England smirked it was an old desk that he had at one point owned himself. He had given it to Mexico, since she argued that all it needed a good spit shine and it would be good as new. He didn't want to argue with her, sometimes no matter what it was she would always see someone's, in this case something's, true potential. There were pictures on top of the desk; it didn't take a genius to know who exactly were in these pictures. In one of them stood a fourteen year old Mexico with son Texas in one arm and her daughter Arizona in the other. Texas was smiling at the camera, Arizona was kissing Mexico's cheek, and Mexico was just smiling at the camera, she looked so happy. They looked like the perfect mother and children picture, but how would they know that in a year or so they would have to be apart. The one right next to that there were six babies sleeping in a row and England knew exactly who they were; California was one of the boys with blond hair and dressed in blue, Nevada was one of the girls with brunette hair dressed in yellow, New Mexico was also a girl with black hair and she was dressed in pink, Utah was a boy with black hair and dressed in grey, Wyoming was a girl with blond curls and dressed in lilac, and last but not least was Colorado he had copper brown hair and he was dressed in green. Mexico would soon lose those kids too; America would by his children from Mexico. There was another picture this one must be older than the rest because it was in black and white, there was a little Mexico, or maybe he should say New Spain. There she was in Spain's arms, smiling at the camera she looked so happy, more than likely this picture was taken before she found out about Spain's cruelty.

"England, what did you want to talk about?" Mexico asked almost appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, wow, Mexico, you scared me," England exasperated.

"Sorry, but anyways what brings you here?" Mexico asked.

"Like I said before I just wanted to see you," England explained.

"See me?" Mexico asked curiously.

"Well, I thought you might want some company, is all," England sighed.

"Oh, okay, so what do you want to do?" Mexico pried stepping closer to England.

"I just wanted to see how you celebrate, May 5th," England mumbled. He felt like kicking himself for not having a plan on what to do once he got here.

Mexico's eyes widen as if England had just hit her in an unhealed wound.

"I hate to tell you this, England, but I don't celebrate May 5th here, that is something you do over at America's place," Mexico explained.

"Oh, right, I am terribly sorry, Mexico," England apologized.

"That's alright and besides I am not mad, I would be more upset if you were America. Heh I've told him for almost all my life that May 5th is not my birthday. Bueno que vamos acer. Well, anyways do you want to go to the back yard, and play a one on one football game?" Mexico asked.

"I'd loved to, Mexico, but as you can see I am not dressed for that sort of game right now," England explained making a hand gesture to his attire. He was wearing a navy blue suite and fancy black dress shoes.

"That's alright I have something you can wear," Mexico declared.

"Alright, Mexico, but I don't think your clothing is going to fit me, seeing as I am seven inches taller than you," England argued.

"Oh just come with me," Mexico said pulling at England's hand.

England was amazed by how soft Mexico's hands were, he was so sure her hands would be as rough as sand paper but no they were as soft as a baby's. England followed Mexico into a bedroom that was usually the one in which he would stay in during the winter sometimes. Mexico let go of England's hand and quickly walked over to the closet and took out a clean set of soccer gear.

"Here you go, England, now will you play with me?" Mexico asked giving England the soccer gear.

"Alright, I'll play with you, just step outside so that I can change," England ordered.

"So you are going to play, England," Mexico cheered, running out the door so that England could get dressed in peace. England closed the door behind her, but took one quick glance at Mexico and noticed how her long straight hair seemed to bounce in the air as she ran to her room.

'Why does she want to play this game so badly?'England wondered talking off his jacket.

'I mean its just a game, it's not like she can't just play it with someone else,' England thought taking off his shirt followed by his under shirt.

'Surely, there must be someone that would be willing to play with her?' England asked himself taking off both his shoes and socks.

Then it his him, there really wasn't anyone who would actually play with her. No one really took any interest in her unless if it was to escape the bitter winters in their own homes. Those who did come during the rest of the year were only here on their way to America's place. England began to unbuckle his belt he unzipped his pants and took them off.

He folded all off his clothes neatly and began to dress himself up with the soccer equipment he had placed on the bed. Wow he felt so nice and soft, and it smelled almost as if it had been watched not too long ago. Damn he was about to put on his cleats when he realized that he didn't have any socks. He may as well just tell Mexico that he can't play with her since he didn't have socks. England walked over to the door and opened it. Right in front of him stood Mexico holding a clean pair of socks in her hands giving them to him. Mexico was all dressed in her soccer gear already and she had her hair done in a ponytail.

"I thought you might need these," Mexico mumbled.

"Thanks, Mexico, I was about to ask you for some," England admitted taking them from her.

"You're welcome," Mexico said quickly turning around, "I'll wait for you in the living room."

"Okay," England said closing the door.

Now he put on the socks and the cleats. England walked toward the door and opened it making his way to the living room. Mexico quickly looked at him and smiled.

"So are you ready to play?" Mexico asked.

"Um sure," England mumbled.

Mexico quickly began to walk towards her back door, with England right at her feet. Mexico opened the door that would lead into the backyard it was pretty big probably the size of an American football field. The inner walls had plants put up against them but there was still plenty of room for them to play. Mexico got a piece of chalk and began to draw goal on the wall that didn't have any vegetation against it.

"Mexico, won't your boss be upset if you write on the walls?" England asked.

"Nah, I could just easily get rid of it with water," Mexico replied dropping the chalk on the floor next to her. Then she leaned one of her legs straight up in the air against the wall and began to stretch herself. Once she was satisfied with one her leg she moved it straight down and brought the other one up and began to stretch that one out. Then Mexico felt like as if someone was staring at her. She quickly looked at England and smiled.

"Aren't you going to stretch?" Mexico asked.

"'Course, I am, I was just um wondering what you where doing is all," England exasperated quickly looking away. He felt almost as if he had just been caught peeping.

"It's alright, England, you can tell me you were staring at my body I don't mind. I actually like the idea that someone noticing me, it just means I am still healthy" Mexico grinned.

"Wait, you don't mind at all, Mexico?" England asked blushing madly looking back at Mexico.

"Of course not, England. If you were America or a pervert like Spain or France, then it would be another story," Mexico replied, "anyways, aren't you going to stretch, England? I mean you don't want to pull a muscle."

"Right, we wouldn't want that now would we?" England asked.

"No, we wouldn't," Mexico replied smiling as she continued to stretch her legs.

After five minutes of stretching their legs they started to play. (Since I do how to play the game, I am not going to tell you how they did. I will probably change this part when I learn how.) Forty-five minutes later once they were don't playing and were both tired and out of breath. Mexico lay down on the grass with England right next to her. England couldn't help but notice every single drop of sweat that trickled down Mexico's face and body. Why was he having these feelings now? The same feelings he had thought had died several centuries ago, he was sure they had died.

"…loved me?" Mexico asked.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" England asked blushing a rosy pink.

"I said, do you remember that one time you said you loved me?" Mexico asked sitting right back up.

"Not really," England responded feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I do, I remembered that one time when I created Texas and Alabama with America. I began to compare both you and America. While you accepted my rejection and left me alone America on the other hand did not, instead he ravished me forcing himself onto me. You let me be once I told you no, America didn't let me be he would pursue me until I told me that I loved him. Once I was able to make him believe that I was in love with him and could not live without him, he began to feel utter repulsion for me and walked away taking our children with him. The truth is that I never did love him I didn't love him then and I certainly do not love him now," Mexico confessed.

"So in a way you think I am better than America, Mexico?" England asked getting closer to her.

"Yes and no. Yes, because from what I experienced you didn't harm me although there are those that have told me to stay away from you if I know what's good for me; however, I don't believe them. I think that at one point you must have been a wild lion, who could easily destroy anything that was in it's path, but now you seem more like a domestic cat. America on the other hand has the mind mentality that says and I quote 'If I want a woman, I simply steal her from her man,'" Mexico responded.

"What do you mean by 'steal' you?" England asked feeling rather confused. From what he knew there was no one at the time that Mexico had an interest in.

"I was in love with someone else at the time I was with America, and I still am, but at times I do not know for sure," Mexico confessed.

"Who were you in love with?" England asked.

"I was in love with a human," Mexico cooed.

"A 'human'?" England inquired. It seemed silly since as far as they were concerned weren't they also human, yeah they didn't age like one nor could they die like one, but still weren't they also human. The answer was no, they may look like regular humans but they were nations.

"Yes at the time I had been in love with General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, you probably know him better as Santa Anna," Mexico confessed.

"Did he know?" England asked.

"No he didn't. He did almost everything to protect me, and how do I repay him? But by having children with another nation," Mexico chocked out.

"Why didn't you tell him?" England asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him with my children on the way," Mexico replied, "would you have taken me knowing that I was having America's kids?"

"Yes, I would have, I wouldn't even care if they had been France's kids I would have gladly raised them as if they were my own children. I have always longed to have kids, Mexico," England answered leaning closer to Mexico.

"But then he got married without knowing how I felt about him," Mexico sighed looking at the sky above her.

"Good thing I let my Elizabeth know," England scuffed.

"You see, England, that is the one thing I envy about you. She knew how you felt about her, and was able to take that information with her to the grave. While, Santa Anna will never know," Mexico sadly replied.

"Good god, Mexico, do you think that he would be happy seeing you like this?" England furiously asked.

"No, but-" Mexico stuttered.

"No, Mexico, no 'buts' 'ifs' or 'maybes'. Mexico, 'Carpe dia,' it means 'size the day.' Don't ever live with regrets. You can hit me if I cross the line, but I just have to take my own advice," England proclaimed.

Before Mexico could even ask what England was up to, he had already captured Mexico's lips. Mexico didn't know what to do. The last time she had ever been kissed was when she belonged to France. True she had been kissed by so many different nations; America, France, Germany, even Austria. However none of them had ever been this sweet, and this passionate, it reminded her of her favorite candy chocolate both the kiss and the candy were bitter and sweet. Without even realizing what she had been doing the kiss stop for they both had run out of air.

"For how long had I wanted that?" Mexico asked. Not realizing she had asked the question out loud.

"I don't know but I had wanted to do this ever since you had been independent, Mexico," England responded, "Mexico, do you want to?"

"Wouldn't this be considered cheating to the ones we at one point loved?" Mexico asked shyly.

"The vows my lovely, Mexico, is 'till death do us part' not for eternity," England cooed.

"Alright but lets do it outside. Doing it in that house only brings me bad memories," Mexico said getting up.

"Where are you going?" England asked quickly asked getting up himself.

"I think we should take a shower first, and I should go inside and a blanket so that we can lie down on," Mexico stuttered.

"What ever makes you comfortable," England sighed.

"Um okay wait right here," Mexico ordered right before running to the house.

Ten minutes latter Mexico came back with a bar of soap, shampoo, a picnic blanket and two bathrobes. She walked over to England and signaled him to follow her into some trees. There behind the trees there was a shower head and a couple of feet away there was a hammock. Mexico placed the blanket gently over the hammock and placed the bathrobes on top. Then she walked over to the shower and placed the soap and shampoo down. She undid her shoe lazes and through her cleats and took her socks off, England had done the same. When Mexico started to undo her ponytail, England quickly intervened.

"No, let me," England demanded moving Mexico's hands away from her hair. He gently undid the ponytail that kept Mexico's beautiful hair neatly in place, and when he did her hair fell down like a cascade of a water fall.

Mexico's hands moved towards the shirt that prevented her from seeing England's chest. The kisses had started sweet and innocent; however, now they were violent and hungry as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Mexico quickly pulls away from England, to quickly turn on the shower. Freezing cold water hits Mexico's back, which she doesn't seem to care for. Both her body and England's emit so much heat that cold water seems practically lukewarm. England quickly walks over to her and begins to devour her with kisses as his hands move to begin the task of taking off Mexico's shirt. Mexico's body begins to shiver at the sudden lack of clothes but quickly brushes it off as soon as she takes England's shirt off. Then England sees them, the bruises on Mexico's shoulders that are in the shape of hand prints. He wants to ask her but he already knows the answer to his question so what's the point of even asking; unfortunately, he just had to be reassured that what he was thinking was right.

"Mexico, what happened to you here?" England asked.

"I got these when I was at America's house, but I don't want to talk about it," Mexico lamented. Then she took off both England's shorts and boxers.

"Alright then I will leave it alone," England cooed.

Mexico began to look at England's erected member, funny the last time she had seen one of these was when had accidentally walked in on Austria when he was taking a shower. And the last time she had been this close to one was when America had forced her suck, his had smelled gross maybe it must have been because she did not want to. Now it was different England didn't smell bad at all in fact she wanted to taste him. Mexico begins to lick England's tip and as soon as he is wet enough she quickly takes him in completely and begins to suck. England feels the warmth of Mexico's mouth and he can't take it anymore he comes right inside her mouth. Mexico swallows the cunt that is inside her mouth then quickly gets up and begins to take off her shorts, but once again England stop's her.

"No, let me do it," England whispers.

Mexico smiles at him as she moves her hands away from her shorts. England quickly takes off Mexico's sports bra off then he takes her shorts off pushing her to lay back as he did so, but when it comes to her underwear he takes it off painfully slow in Mexico's opinion. England looks at her underwear carefully and notices that she is already soaking wet. He kisses Mexico's lips and moves one of his hands towards her capital. Mexico purrs once she feels England's hands near her clitoris but quickly panics when she has no idea what he is doing.

"E-england…oh god that feels good…what… are… you… doing?" Mexico asks in between gasps.

"Foreplay, Mexico," England replies from her shoulder smirking as he did so, "don't tell me this is new to you?"

"Yes, but I like it," Mexico says as feels herself begin to come.

England smirks as he leaves hot kisses on her neck going down towards her vital regions. He pulls he hand out of her and begins to walk towards the shower Mexico gets up and follows him into the water. The water begins to hit England's shoulders but he ignores it grabbing a hold of Mexico and pinning her against the wall. Mexico spreads her legs as England picks her up and position's himself. He goes inside her slowly, Mexico whimpers at the stretch that was happening in between her legs. However, just as quickly the pain had come it left and was replaced by pleasure. Mexico at one point had gotten a hold of some shampoo and was now was using it to wash England's hair. So in a way the dirtier and kinkier they got, Mexico would make sure they were also getting cleaner.

Mean while in the United States of America:

America heard a loud knocking at the door. Damn couldn't people tell that he was about to celebrate Cinco de Mayo. He opened the door to find France standing there with an irritated look on his face with a spacey Spain right next to him.

" 'ey, America, where iz England?" France asked.

"I don't know man, he is not here with me, France," America said with a smile.

"What do you mean by 'he' iz not 'ere?" France asked.

"Well he's not, but do you mind help me get ready to celebrate Cinco de Mayo, its tomorrow you know?" America stated.

"Oui, I know that it is," France scoffed getting inside the house.

"Um, America, what exactly is Cinco de Mayo?" Spain asked feeling rather curious. All he knew about it was that it made Mexico really mad the day after the Cinco de Mayo festivities in the US.

"Oh wow, Spain, out of everyone I know, I was sure you would know," America responded almost mocking Spain.

"I am sorry but I don't know what's so important with this date," Spain sweetly replied.

"Tomorrow is Mexico's birthday, Spain!" America stated.

"It's not her birthday tomorrow!" both Spain and France furiously shouted.

"What do you mean by its not her birthday tomorrow?" America asked.

"I waz 'er 'usband for five 'uman yearz and even I know when 'er birthday iz," France scuffed placing his hands on his hips as if he were scolding a small boy.

"Yeah 'out of everyone I was sure you knew,'" Spain teased, "besides her birthday isn't for another five months and eleven days from tomorrow."

"Oh my why don't we come over to her house and ask her?" America suggested.

"But I already know when her birthday is, America, after all I am her older brother," Spain sighed.

"I should probably lock up before I leave," America said quickly turning around to lock his house.

"I 'ave no idea why England loves you so much," France scoffed.

"Yeah! Yeah! I am a complete jerk," America teased the older nation.

"America, are we going to walk to Mexico's house?" Spain asked.

"Oh! Hell no!" America shouted.

"Let me guess you're going to give us a ride to her place, right?" Spain pried.

"Of course, you guys wait right here," America ordered as he ran off to his garage and bring the car.

He rolled up to the front of the house in a navy blue 2000 Nissan Acura. Both France and Spain got inside the car, Spain taking shotgun and France in the back seat.

"'ey you know what?" France asked.

"What, France?" asked Spain.

"Maybe, England is at Mexico's house right now," France replied.

"Okay you'll just have to see when we get there now won't we," America groaned.

Although America didn't want to admit it he was in love with both of them and at the same time he did not want to see them together even is they were just talking. When ever he would catch them making eye contact he wanted to tare the room they were in apart.

"Hey, America, how long do you think we are going to take to get there?" Spain asked.

"Well, Spain, that will all depend on traffic," America replied.

Back to Mexico and England:

They were done taking their "shower" and were now both laying on the hammock each wearing a bathrobe. Mexico had her head on top of England's torso and was listening to his fast rhythmic heartbeat. It almost soothed her like a lullaby her mother had once sang to her.

"Both our heart beats are beating so fast, England," Mexico sighed.

"I know they beat as if we had just been running a marathon," England murmured.

"England, do you love me?" Mexico asked. She wanted to know his answer, no she needed to know.

"I don't know do you want me to, Mexico?" England asked looking down at her.

"No, I don't. Whenever someone says they do, that person ends up hurting me," Mexico replied.

"Well then, I don't love you," England agreed.

"And the sex we had a few moments ago let's agree that it was just out of anger towards America," Mexico added.

"So be it," England lamented.

"Let's take a little nap, England," Mexico yawned.

Then five minutes latter they drifted off to sleep.

Back to America, France and Spain:

"What do you think Mexico could be doing?" Spain asked.

"Knowing her we probably missed her a few seconds ago," America replied.

"How can you be so sure of that, America?" Spain pried.

"Mexico is pulling of stunts like that," America responded as if it were nothing.

"Why would she do that?" Spain asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Spain, Mexico is in love with me," America cackled.

"No she is not, I know that for a fact," France proclaimed.

"Then why does she go through all the trouble to jump my boarders, huh?" America argued.

"She wants to see her children," Spain lamented.

"Damn fucking traffic!" America fumed.

America didn't want to think about it, but deep down in his heart he knew they were right. Mexico never bothered seeing America when she was at his place in fact she had just simply avoided him at all cost. Whenever America would find her she was usually sitting at a park bench looking at their children playing or standing outside of their school looking inside the gate wanting to run inside and hug them as if today were her last and final chance. Each time America would find her and grab a hold of her arm in a tight grip that would leave a hideous bruise and nearly yank her arm off.

'You found me,' Mexico sighed, 'don't worry I have no intention of running away.'

'I don't believe you,' America snarled gripping her arm even tighter.

'I knew you wouldn't,' Mexico lamented.

"Oh look a Taco Bell, we should probably bring Mexico something," America decided.

"No don't!" both France and Spain cried.

"Knowing Mexico she is more than likely going to make you wear that as a hat," Spain argued.

"Indeed she will," France agreed.

"Fine then lets just fly over to her house, the way things are going we would are more than likely to get there tomorrow at this rate," America concluded exiting the free way.

Thirty minutes later they were all in an airplane on their way to Mexico.

Back in Mexico:

Both Mexico and England had gotten inside the house gotten dressed and were sitting down on in the living room. Neither said a thing since everything had been said already.

"I should start getting lunch ready," Mexico fidgeted.

"I think it's a little too late for that," England mentioning the father clock in room. It read two twenty-five o'clock.

"Well then I will just start on dinner," Mexico proclaimed.

"Don't you think it's a little too early?" England asked.

"No its not," Mexico argued already halfway out the living room.

And with that she rushed to the kitchen taking out cans of tuna taking off their tops and placing the contents into a bowl. Squishing the tuna with a spoon, she placed the bowl inside. Then she took the bowl inside the fridge and while she was there she took out three tomatoes that were grown in her house. She washed the tomatoes and then took out a cutting board and grabbed a hold of a knife and began to cut them up. England started to walk in the kitchen and hugged Mexico kissing the back of her neck giving Mexico chills as he did so.

"England, aren't you tired," Mexico moaned. Quickly letting go of the knife and turning around to look at England.

"No, are you?" England asked hoisting her skirt up.

Within minutes he was once again entering Mexico's sweet depths of her vital regions. England had used the knife that Mexico was using to cut the tomatoes to tear shirt apart and the front of her bra. Mexico had squashed a ripe tomato leaving tomato juice all over her front that England was now licking clean.

"Oh, England, faster, faster," Mexico ordered. Then she tugged at his hair pulling him in for a kiss.

"Oh, Mexico," England moaned thrusting into her faster and harder.

"I'm cuming, oh, England, I am going to cum," Mexico moaned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" America shouted. He quickly rushed towards England quickly yanking him out of Mexico's rich depths.

America threw England to the floor.

"Put… your… pants… and underwear… on," America ordered in between furious gasps.

"AMERICA, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Mexico shouted.

"I'll deal with you later," America raged "get the fuck up, England!"

Spain quickly walked in and dragged Mexico out of there; while, France began to pull America off England. Then Mexico yanked herself free of Spain's strong arms and rushed back inside the kitchen and pull America off England. Then she pushed America a few paces away from England.

"America, your like the dog of San Judas, it doesn't eat nor does it let others eat," Mexico glared.

"You are mine and mine lone, Mexico, when will you understand that," America proclaimed pulling her into his arms.

"When someone else wants me you suddenly realize that I exist. Is that it?" Mexico asked trying to full herself away from him.

"It's not like that," America lamented, "you're still in love with me you just don't realize that. I do why do you think I even bother to remember your birthday?"

"You don't!" Mexico shouted finally freeing herself from his arms.

"What do you mean, your birthday is tomorrow," America spoke in a heart broken voice.

"My birthday is on September 16, not May 5," Mexico argued, "Spain; I think you should take England out of here."

Spain didn't argue with Mexico, seeing as how strong and bold she looked right now. He had raised Mexico right; she was strong when needed to be. Then he carried a nearly dead England, France followed them out. When they were finally gone Mexico put on an apron on to cover herself with.

"You know what, America? Both me and England had sex to get revenge on you, for all the hell you made us go through," Mexico declared, "you know what? It was worth it."

"You're a whore Mexico, a whore," America snarled.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" Mexico asked.

"I was your first and I intent to be your last," America snapped advancing towards Mexico.

"A-america, I-I h-have n-nothing e-else th-that y-you'd w-want," Mexico stuttered.

"You're wrong you could give yourself to me," America murmured yanking the apron off.

"No, we are no longer in the Manifest destiny era anymore," Mexico cried.

"Well, I say yes, and what I say goes," America disputed.

Then suddenly a fist came crashing towards America's cheek nearly knocking him to the floor.

"The lady said no, I thought I raised you better than this," England gasped.

"Canada, Canada, do you think Canada would want you now knowing that you are spoiled goods?" America asked messaging his jaw.

Mexico began to cry regretting what she had done with England.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mexico shouted running to her bedroom.


	2. Get me out of here!

Mexico shuddered as she looked at the set of blond hair lying right next to her in bed. His glasses were on the small desk right next to him. He would usually come over during May 5 and then leave early in the morning before she woke up. Maybe it was out of common courtesy as to pretend that nothing happened. In order to help her forget all that he would do to her, and pretend that it was just a nightmare. However not in these past days, ever since she had sex with England, America had made it his job to 'clean' Mexico's body from all the filth that England had left behind. Mexico slowly began to get off the bed she needed to get clean she felt as if she had been working on the fields and hadn't taken a shower in weeks, she knew that she had taken one every morning since May 5.

"Mmm, where do you think your going?" America mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I am going to take a bath, America, I really need one. I smell horrible," Mexico cried.

Mexico got off the bed and put on a night gown.

"I don't think you smell horrible, your body is just covered in my scent as it should be. Anyway why do you always cover yourself up after we had just had sex, I mean I have already seen everything, Mexico, what else is there that you have to hide?" America asked getting off the bed.

Mexico quickly covered her eyes, she knew what America looked like naked but that never stopped her from feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, America, you wouldn't mind putting some underwear on?" Mexico asked. She turned around and began to look for a set of clothing she could wear right after she took her shower.

"Wait I'll join you," America ordered getting off the bed and getting his own set of clothes. Mexico looked at his suit case and couldn't help but wonder when he was planning on truly leaving her alone.

"How many nights and mornings do you plan on staying with me?" Mexico asked not realizing she had said it out loud.

"For six years or the rest of my life or whichever last longer," America answered.

"¿Pero porque? ¡Dime yo que te e echo para merecer me algo asì!" Mexico shouted tears springing out of her eyes. (But why? Tell me what I did to you to deserve something like this!)

"What did you do? Really, Mexico, you have no idea what you did?" America asked pulling her into his arms.

"I did nothing wrong," Mexico complained, "you said you hated me. I thought that it was okay for me to make love with whomever I pleased."

"No, Mexico, don't you ever call what you have with anyone but me love. What you had with England was just a mistake, even what you had with Guatemala, Spain, and France were wrong. That wasn't love, only with me can you call it love," America fumed holding Mexico in his arms even tighter.

"Guatemala was a good husband, and he left me because of you. He didn't deserve what you did to him, America," Mexico declared trying to pull herself.

"Yes he did, he deserves to have his wife taken away from him. Claiming you all to himself, as if he owned you, besides you didn't even love him," America grunted letting go but quickly getting a hold of her arm and their clothing.

"How do you know? I know that with time I would soon come to truly love him," Mexico argued trying to pull herself free.

America through Mexico in the bathroom ahead of himself and locked the door behind him. Then he tore Mexico's nightgown off. He made sure to handcuff her to a pole that went along the shower curtain. Then once he was content with the waters temperature he would unhand cuff her and place her inside. He enjoyed looking at the water glisten over her body. After a while when Mexico thought that he would leave her alone she would begin to scrub herself with the soap and sponge trying to get clean off all the filth she felt. America would soon step in and take a shower with her cleaning himself as well. At one point Mexico couldn't take it anymore and decided that she wouldn't be able to get herself clean with America watching her. However, right before she could get out of the shower America would pull her back in.

"Where do you think you're going?" America demanded.

"I am done," Mexico argued.

"No you're not, I can still smell England on you," America growled.

"Where?" Mexico asked feeling rather confused.

"Well, for starters here," America answered right before conquering Mexico's lips.

"Mmm!" Mexico screamed into the kiss.

America yanked at Mexico's hair pulling her away from him.

"Pretend I am Canada, or for all I care you can even pretend I am England," America snarled.

"Your breath smells like ron," Mexico complained.

"So what England's breath always smells like ron but still you fucked him," America growled.

"You're too rough," Mexico complained.

"I'll be gentle this time," America assured her.

"See this? All you," Mexico cried pointing at the sickening bruises on her shoulders.

"Let me make you forget with my lov-" Mexico quickly slapped America across the face.

"The feeling you have towards me is not love, but a sick obsession," Mexico cried.

America glared at Mexico he quickly turned off the shower, got out wrapped a towel around his waist and put Mexico in a bathrobe. Afterwards he would pick Mexico up bridal style and take her to his summer bedroom in her house. He made sure to lock the door before throwing her on the bed. Then just like that he would crawl on to the bed and begin to have sex. There was never any need for foreplay or at least that is what America thought. Just by looking at Mexico's naked form underneath him was enough to get him aroused. After ten minutes he would cum pull out and leave Mexico shivering. Mexico wouldn't move from the bed she knew that later on she would have to fix. She wouldn't move until she heard America's car start and hear him leave. So many thoughts began to race through her mind all of horror.

"I have to get out of here!" Mexico screamed getting out of the bed and clinging onto her bathrobe.

"But where are you planning on going, Mexico, meep?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Wah! When did you get here?" Mexico shouted.

"I've been here all the time keeping a good watch over you. America told me to,meep," Mr. Thomas replied.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Mexico broke down crying.

"No, no llorres mi niña. Look I am going to help you meep," Mr. Thomas tried to comfort her.

"But how?" Mexico cried.

"I'll take you to my planet, since I know that once America finds out your pregnant he is going to kill you meep," Mr. Thomas replied.

"Wait, I am pregnant?" Mexico asked in amazement.

"Yes, my dear you certainly are; however, I am not able to tell who the father is meep," Mr. Thomas answered.

"So there is a fifty percent chance that this child is England's?" Mexico asked before tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Yes, but you have to get dressed pretty quickly and get your stuff ready. You only have forty five minutes to get your things ready and leave. You won't be leaving with me, I arranged for someone to take you, meep," Mr. Thomas ordered.

"Okay," Mexico replied.

Then in about fifteen minutes she had all her things ready and was finished writing the letters she had for her friends and family telling them not to worry about her. She wrote to everyone she could think of all except for England. Still she managed to leave him a secret message in everyone's letters except for America's; since, she knew that this would more than likely cause problems.

"Are you ready, Mexico, meep?" asked Mr. Thomas.

Then he notices that right next to Mexico is a child that looks to be about a year older than Texas. He has his Mexico's hair color, eye color and even her skin tone, but he looks so much like Guatemala.

"Mexico, who is this, meep?" Mr. Thomas asked addressing the boy.

"This is my son Chiapas, Mr. Thomas; I am asking you as a mother can I please take my son with me?" Mexico begged.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Mexico," a woman that looked to be about twenty five replied.

She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Mexico just kept on staring at the strange woman in front of her.

"I am sorry, but you seem to have me at quiet a disadvantage, for you seem to know who I am while I on the other hand have not idea who you are," Mexico wondered.

"Of course you won't be able to remember me, if the last time you saw me you were just a baby. My name is Maya, your older sister, mother of Guatemala, both  
>Grandmother and Aunt to the child that is clutching at your sleeves," Maya announced.<p>

"Wait a minute I thought you were dead, and besides you are supposed to be my mother Ancient Aztec's sister not mine," Mexico argued.

"Oh, Mexico, you are Ancient Aztec, you just happened to have forgotten who you really are," Maya soothed as if she were doing a child that had just woken up from a horrible dream.

"Incase you have forgotten we are in a strict time limit, Mexico, you'll be leaving with your sister Maya, don't give me that look she really is your sister, I'll need you to knock me off conscious that way America can't suspect a thing. Don't worry once your child is born you can come back, meep," Mr. Thomas assured her.

After that Mexico got a hold of a shovel and knocked Mr. Thomas unconscious. Then within five minutes Mexico, Chiapas and Maya were all boarded into Mayas ships. It was practically invisible; it wasn't even detected by any radar.

"Mommy, I am scared, where are we going?" Chiapas asked once Mexico had put on his seat belt.

"Don't worry, we are just going to go to your grandma Maya's place for a little while," Mexico cooed.

"But I am scared, Mommy," Chiapas cried clinging onto Mexico's arm for dear life.

"It's okay this is just like one of the rides in the carnival, and you don't want your little bothers and sisters to think you're a coward now do you?" Mexico teased her ten year old son.

"No," Chiapas puffed trying to pretend he wasn't afraid.

Twenty minutes later they were in the depths of space saying good-bye to Mars. Meanwhile back on earth America arrived at Mexico's house to find her along with all of her belongings missing. Then he spotted Mr. Thomas on the floor completely knocked out.

"Mr. Thomas, can you tell me what happened? Who did this to you? Where is Mexico?" America frantically asked.

"I don't know. I was looking after Mexico as you asked and then suddenly I get hit from behind with that shovel and all I see is a woman head towards Mexico. After that I just black out, I have not idea what happened after that, meep," Mr. Thomas lied.

"Don't worry, Mr. Thomas, I will find Mexico and save her… Because I am the hero!" America declared.

'Oh, good he bought all that, my master is easily fooled,' Mr. Thomas sighed.


	3. A sick joke

America rushed to Mexico's bedroom throws open the door only to find it empty. The bed wasn't even done, however Mexico's closet catches his attention. They were completely empty, except for a large cardboard box that lay on the floor. He kneels in front of it and opens it up. When he sees what's inside he begins to cry. Inside was some of the Southwestern State's baby clothes all neatly kept, along with so many other belongings. He picked up Texas' first stuffed animal that Mexico had hand crafted. When he heard Mr. Tony come into the bedroom he quickly dried his tears.

"I am taking this with me," America replied picking up the box from the floor.

"Why don't those things belong to Mexico, meep?" Mr. Tony asked.

"Both me and Mexico had an agreement that she would give me everything that belonged to our children," America coldly replied. America walked out the door as if he was trying to avoid something painful.

"Don't worry you'll find her, meep," Mr. Tony assured him.

"I know I will," America sobbed, "let's go."

Suddenly something doesn't feel right to both America and Mr. Tony the floor they were both standing on was beginning to crumble. Huge cracks were beginning to appear on the ground. Both America and Mr. Tony ran out of Mexico's house in a blink of an eye. America threw the box in the back of his pickup truck and both he and Mr. Tony jumped in side. America drove at full speed trying to avoid falling into one of bottomless pits that seemed to be forming.

"Dude! It's just like the Mayan's predicted! It's the end of the world! I don't want to die! I am too young! Too handsome! Too heroic!" America complained. Crying as he drove at over 100 mph.

'I think America's driving is going to kill me!' Mr. Tony thought as he quivered in fear. Once America crossed the international border between Mexico and the U.S. did he feel safe. There for he stopped his car and stepped out to look back Mexico being sucked by an unknown force into the sky and then how both the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans were being united.

"Hey, dude is it just me or did we not bump into anyone on our way here! That is just so weird! Where do you think they all are?" America shouted.

"America, I think the rest of the world should know about what you just saw," Mr. Tony suggested.

"Huh? Why?" America asked.

"Well for starters I think they would probably want to know why two oceans are now connected, and don't give me the Panama Canal bullshit right now, and I think they would also want to know where Mexico is at! Need I say more, because you know I can continue, meep!" Mr. Tony shouted.

"You don't have to be so pissy about it! Alright I'll arrange an emergency National Meeting!" America cried getting in the car and driving full speed to his house.

Meanwhile at England's house:

"Sheesh! I can't believe America did this to you, this is what you get for sleeping with America's 'wife'," Scotland complained helping him out of his casts.

"MEXICO IS NOW AMERICA'S WIFE!" both Ireland and England shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I hope you learned your lesson, England," Scotland sighed leaving England's bedroom.

"Well I should get going, I don't think you'll need me anymore," Ireland said following after Scotland.

Right before Ireland could walk out the door England glomped him.

"Let go of me you fool!" Ireland cried trying to shake free from England's hug.

"I am just so happy that you took care of your big brother!" England cried.

Then the door quickly spread open and there in the doorway both Wales and Scotland with horrified faces. Wales was holding some pictures in his hands.

"No! No! This isn't what it looks like!" Ireland shouted finally pulling free from England's arms.

"Um, Mexico's vanished," Wales mumbled.

"That's impossible I just saw her two weeks ago," England cried.

"I know but according to America, someone kidnapped her," Scotland sobbed.

"But she is a nation there is no way," Ireland refused to accept what was being said to him.

"Here see for yourself," Wales insisted pushing the pictures into Ireland's hands.

Both Ireland and England looked at the pictures only to find that they were looking at a new Ocean they did not recognize.

"What the bloody hell are we supposed to be looking at?" England shouted.

Neither England nor Ireland understood the meaning of these pictures.

"Look closely," Scotland told them both.

They did as they were told and looked back at the picture, they both ignored the Ocean and slowly they noticed something.

"Is that America-Guatemala!" both Ireland and England shouted in disbelief.

"Maybe this is America's idea of a sick joke, hahahahahaha! I cannot believe I fell for it!" England dismissed the pictures.

"He sent the pictures to me, England," Wales sighed.

"Because he knew that you would show them to me," England claimed, "you'll see! We'll just fly over to Mexico's house and she will be there safe and sound. And she will laugh at all of us for falling for such America's trick."

Back at America's place:

America and the rest of the other nations were having a meeting.

"What the hell is the meaning of this! You stupid American! You better have a good fucken reason for having us kidnapped from our houses! You fucken imbecile!" France cursed at America.

"I probably know what's going on, France, your ex-wife, Mexico has just vanished. Pinche Puta, que no piensa ahorra quien es al quien va coger el gringo idiota ese," Guatemala grumbled.

"Para de decir cochinadas de tu propia hermana!" Spain shouted.

"Wait did you just say sister! But both you and Mexico had sex!" America shouted in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that, Gringo?" Argentina asked try snuggle with Chile.

"Date una vuelta en el aire, Weon!" Chile screamed pushing Argentina away from him.

"Por eso te quiero llevar con migo mi precisoso Chile!" Argentina claimed.

"Yo no soy un Hueco como tu! Que le gusta el maldito poto del hombre!" Chile shouted.

"Hey, do you know what's he's saying?" America asked Puerto Rico.

"Claro que no se pinche, gringo," Puerto Rico huffed.

Someone quickly slammed the table. Everyone suddenly had their attention at Germany, and quickly quiet down seeing as he was completely infuriated.

"By the looks at things I am going to be the one mature one in order to get this meeting on its way!" Germany shouted.

"Yeah you do that, Patato Bastard, this is probably all your fault!" Romano shouted.

"How the hell is it my fault I was at your house when Mexico vanished, remember?" asked Germany his face completely filled with raged.

"I don't know but I'll find a reason to put the blame on you," Romano claimed.


	4. I am going to be a father?

A month had passed since Mexico's disappearance. No one seemed to know that happened to her. Also about six days after she disappeared her son Chiapas reappeared with a woman who claimed to be a relative. When Guatemala first saw her he had tears in his eyes and ran to hug her. However Chiapas had horrifying news to tell them.

Flashback:

"Guatemala! Please help my Mama! Grandma Maya has sold her to Atlantis!" Chiapas frantically shouted.

"Mother what is my son talking about?" Guatemala asked.

"Oh it's nothing he must have had a bad dream," Maya declared.

"No I didn't! Both you and Mr. Tony helped Atlantis take my Mama away! You see Guatemala, Atlantis had Maya prisoner and the only way that she could be returned home was if she gave her my Mama in exchange! As for Mr. Tony, Atlantis had his home planet enslaved, and he was told that if he wanted it set free he had to give Atlantis the Aztec Empire; which happens to be Mexico! Please believe me, Guatemala!" Chiapas begged with tears in his eyes.

"See your son is a liar, just like his mother. Me, a prisoner to this so called Atlantis, for heaven's sake, I have never heard of him," Maya denied.

"I am not lying!" Chiapas declared.

"Chiapas shut up! Now since your mother is no longer here as it was agreed upon, you will now have to live with me," Guatemala ordered looking down at his ten year old son.

"I refuse to belong to anyone but my mother, and now that she is no longer here! I announce myself and independent nation. ¡Guste le a quien le guste, y cueste le a quien le cueste! But I am my own nation!" Chiapas announced.

"No, you are my son! And you shall live under my rule," Guatemala ordered.

End Flashback

As it turned out Chiapas did gain his own independence until Mexico's return. England was sitting down in his living room reading a book when he suddenly got an upset stomach. He ran up stairs and threw up what he had just eaten. Once he was done he flushed the toilet and watched as the vomit disappeared.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" England asked getting up and cleaning his face on the sink.

"England I have been meaning to ask you- Damn, you don't look so good," Scotland stated the obvious.

"You don't look so good yourself! Now what do you want you damn git?" England snapped.

"I doubt it was something you ate," Scotland calculated, "and by the looks at the bags under your eyes I doubt you have had a good night's sleep. Hm I wonder?"

"You wonder what? Out with it," England ordered.

"England when was the last time you had sex?" Scotland asked.

"Th-the l-l-last t-time," England blushed.  
>Flashback:<p>

"Oh, England, faster, faster," Mexico ordered. Then she tugged at his hair pulling him in for a kiss.

"Oh, Mexico," England moaned thrusting into her faster and harder.

"I'm cuming, oh, England, I am going to cum," Mexico moaned.

End Flashback

"The last person I had sex with was with Mexico and that was about, a week and a month ago," England calculated.

"Since about when have you had these morning sickness?" Scotland asked making some calculations of his own.

"They started about a week ago, this better be going somewhere," England glared.

"Thank granulations, England, you are going to be a father," Scotland thank granulated.

"How is that even possible? Wait I won't be a father if my kid is born somewhere far away from me!" England cried.

"According to what Chiapas his mother Mexico is pregnant. Just that he had no idea who the father of soon to be sibling was, and since you have morning sickness I assumed it was yours," Scotland stated, "besides don't we know Mexico enough that she is more than likely to sabotage the ship she is currently in."

"Speaking about Chiapas how is the lad?" England asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Why don't you see for yourself? He is in the living room waiting for you to see him," Scotland told him.

"You have got to be kidding me? What does he want?" England shouted in disbelief.

"I don't know but he says it's important," Scotland answered.

England ran to his living room to see a very different Chiapas than to the one who had been found about a month ago. His once messy hair was kept tidy and he wore a suit, something that before he did not enjoy doing. He learned earlier that if he wanted to have the older nations take him serious and not treat him like Zealand he had to dress like an adult.

"Ah England, it's good to see you," Chiapas greeted, "I was hoping you could help me with something."

Chiapas got up from the sofa he as sitting on and got up extending his hand towards England's. England took his hand and shook it.  
>'Damn even both his way of speaking and strong grip demands to be treated like an adult,' England thought in amazement.<p>

"Sure what is it?" England asked.

"I was wondering if you could translate this for me," Chiapas responded talking out a book from his jacket.

"Let me see that," England said taking the book from him.

"Where did you get this, boy?" Scotland asked taking a peak over England's shoulder.

"I stole it form Atlantis," Chiapas claimed rather proud of himself, "I think it either shows you how to make a spaceship or reveals the location of a spaceship."

"Sorry, but I cannot make out any of this," England lamented handing over the book.

"Have you tried asking Greece, you know since this almost looks Ancient Greek," Scotland stated.

"Weren't both Ancient Greek and Atlantis related?" Chiapas asked.

"If he had existed then yes, I guess they would have," England agreed.

"I am sorry to have been a bother I am off to visit Greece," Chiapas decided 


	5. The Deal

Mexico was sitting down looking outside her bedroom window of her room in the spaceship. She began to rub her stomach; she knew that she was pregnant. However this pregnancy was different from all the others she had. When she had been pregnant with Texas, he would have made himself known. Actually all of her pregnancies had been that way, so why wasn't she feeling any of the symptoms? Suddenly someone swung her doors wide open. She looked up and glared at the man who walked in. His name was Atlantis; he had electric blue eyes, light blond hair, which he kept short. Even though he was a bit older than Rome he did not look any older than twenty-five.

"Who is my favorite, Earthian Nation?" Atlantis cheerfully asked.

"Take me back to Earth!" Mexico demanded.

"Now, why would I do that, Acetza? Do you wish to be returned to that forsaken planet where everyone mistreated you? To a planet, in which they would only try to take away your children away from you, Acetza?" Atlantis asked.

"My name is Mexico," Mexico snarled at her captor.

"No, from now on you name will be Acetza. I know your name has changed every time another country takes over you. Acetza, I believe it's a fitting name don't you? I am allowing you to regain your old self, before that bastard Spain came along," Atlantis sweetly replied.

"I want my son! I want to say good-bye to everyone that I am leaving behind!" Mexico cried.

Atlantis sighed and kneeled in front of the devastated Country. He gently placed a hand over Mexico's womb; every fiber of Mexico's being wanted to swat his hand away. Atlantis then looked Mexico in the eye as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"I am allowing you to keep the child that dwells in your womb, isn't that enough?" Atlantis asked.

"You are cruel!" Mexico sobbed.

"No, I guess, not, how about we make a deal, Acetza?" Atlantis asked.

"What kind of a deal?" Mexico asked with suspicion in her voice.

"If you can kill me within ten years in my planet, you are allowed to return to earth. However if you fail, you are to remain with me for the rest of eternity. Fair enough?" Atlantis asked.

"Wait; if you are dead won't your nation disappear?" Mexico asked with concern.

"You don't have to worry about that. Sure my empire will collapse but I am not the only nation living in that planet, so I know my people will be well off. So, do we have a deal?" Atlantis asked.

"Alright," Mexico accepted.

"There is however something I want you to do for me," Atlantis stated looking at Mexico.

Mexico in instinct closed her legs shut. Then she looked at Atlantis with the same distrust she gave France so many years before.

"I don't want sex! I just want you to act as if you had never once lost a single war in your life, and don't tell me you can't do it. For the love of all that is sacred you are the daughter of one of the Legendary Nations," Atlantis exasperated.

"Atlantis, have you forgotten that I lose because I am always at conflict with myself?" Mexico asked.

"I see, so your father did put on a tattoo on your shoulder of the two headed snake. Acetza, do you know what that snake does?" Atlantis asked.

Mexico felt her left shoulder blade. Spain had tried to remove it by burning her flesh only for it to reappear on top of the burn. So instead he left it alone.

"No," Mexico mumbled.

"It prevents you from reaching your full potential. You see your father predicted that you would one day conquer the whole world, and he knew that you would have great difficulties with that and end up having to give up lands to your children. He also knew that if you didn't have any children and ended up becoming the whole entire planet, everyone and everything on Earth would die. So in order to save you he gave you that tattoo. I wish to have it removed three months after you give birth," Atlantis requested.

"You're telling me that if I had never gotten this tattoo I would have never lost against America?" Mexico asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I said," Atlantis sighed.

"Get it off," Mexico demanded.

"Not now, it's a painful procedure and besides it might kill the child you carry," Atlantis said.

"Alright, I'll wait," Mexico sighed. Atlantis smiled got up and walked out closing the door behind him. Once he got to the corner of the hallway a man stood up and glared at him.

"Atlantis, you are too cruel. You know as well as I do that a year in our planet is ten years in planet earth," the man whispered.

"I know," was all Atlantis mumbled right before walking past the stranger.

Back on Earth:

Chiapas clutched the book close to his chest. He needed someone to tell him what it said. He knew asking Maya was out of the question. He took a deep breath and banged on Greece's door. He heard someone grunt before the door was swung open. There at the door Greece stood rubbing his eyes, a cat perched on his head.

"Mmm, Chiapas, do you know what time it is?" Greece yawned.

"I believe it's twelve-thirty in the afternoon," Chiapas replied.

"What brings you here?" Greece asked.

"Well you see I was wondering if you could help me out," Chiapas answered.

"Sure, what is it?" Greece questioned opening the door further to let Chiapas enter.

"You see I was hoping you could translate this book for me," Chiapas replied handing over the book.

"A yes, I recognize some of the writing here," Greece said flipping over the pages, "Hm, that's odd."

"What is it?" Chiapas asked concern in his voice.

"We will also need the help of the Italy brothers," Greece lazily sighed.

"Why is that?" Chiapas asked.

"Well, you see there are some paragraphs in this book that are written in Latin. Latin was the language mainly used by the Romans," Greece explained.


	6. Cielo

Acetza ran to Atlantis bedroom. She banged at his door, something was terribly wrong. Acetza banged the door hard enough that it would almost fall break down. Finally Atlantis opened the door, and quickly cupped Acetza's teary face. He dried as many tears as he could, but just as soon as he did five more poured out of her with a vengeance.

"N-no… s-se… mueve,(It…doesn't… move,)" Acetza sobbed.

Atlantis knitted his eyebrows and touched Acetza's womb. Yes he could feel a life force within her, but it was very weak. If her child was born a still-born this would devastate the poor growing empire. Atlantis sighed although he hated what he saw about to do, he didn't want to lose her not after so many years of waiting. He grabbed a hold of her hand and led her to the head of the ship. He opened the door and sat her in a chair. Then he began to press a bunch of screen and before they knew it they were back at earth's orbit.

Acetza's face light up as soon as she was her home planet. She could almost feel the breeze of her home lift up her skirts.

"Here's the deal, Acetza, once your child is born you are to return to me," Atlantis ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Acetza snapped.

"Because, I am going to send you to earth as a mere state," Atlantis replied, "since England is the father of your child. You are only to have contact with him and no one else. If you have contact with any of the other nations I quickly remove you from earth. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Acetza cried.

Within seconds Mexico (Acetza) was back on earth. She looked up at the stars in the sky. Mexico held herself tight; the place where she had landed on was cold. Her first thought was to get warm. For some strange reason she felt as if she should walk in that general direction. At the end of her path she was greeted by a house she knew so well. She giggled as she thought back to when she was a lot younger. Spain would threaten her and tell her…

Flashback:

"Now, New Spain, if you don't behave yourself, I will have no choice but let England take you away, and he will give you horrible food," Spain warned.

This usually helped calmed New Spain down. There were other times when she would look up at England, and smell his scent of liquor and cigars. She knew the house because she was usually dragged there by Spain. They never reached the door since New Spain would swear that she would do anything that Spain wanted as long as he didn't give her away to England.

End Flashback

Who would have thought that the one place that at one time in her life now seemed to fill her up with so much joy? Mexico began to run as fast as her feet would carry her.

"I am telling you now that Mexico's gone, Chiapas has shown some great strength," Ireland cried.

"What are you talking about?" Wales asked.

"I am just saying that Chiapas has become rather powerful," Ireland replied.

Mexico knew that they were coming this way. She quickly crouched down and hid behind a bush.

"Does anyone knows who are Chiapas grandparents?" asked Scotland.

"According to the Maya, Mexico's mother was the Olmec Empire and her father was get this El Dorado, the legendary city of gold," Ireland replied.

"Well that would explain Mexico's minerals," Wales sighed, "but wait a minute, I thought descendants of the Legends were supposed to be unconquerable."

"Apparently they are, Maya told me that when Mexico was born El Dorado placed a tattoo on her left shoulder blade that makes her weak. She told me more about it but I'll tell you some other time," Ireland sighed.

The three nations parted on their own paths. As soon as Mexico felt safe she rose up from her hiding and just ran in the general direction of England's house. She didn't want to risk having any one else see her so she began to climb in through the window. She slowly lowered herself down, she mouth water over something sitting on a little table. Mexico didn't know what they were all she did was pick one of them up and began to devour them.

"Well, I am glad at least someone other than me likes my cooking," England sighed.

Mexico quickly swallowed what she had just eaten. Tears began to leak out of her eyes; she opened up her arms and engulfed England into a tight hug.

"Where have you been?" England asked taking in Mexico's exotic fragrance.

"Maya and Mr. Tony both tricked me and sold me to Atlantis," Mexico sighed, "England, you are the only one nation that must know I am here."

England quickly pulled Mexico out of his arms.

"Mexico there are so many people who are worried sick about you, I can't just lie to them and pretend I don't know where you are," England argued.

"I know, Cielo, but it's not like I have a choice. Also I am only going to stay up until the day our child is born, yes, England, you're going to be a father," Mexico cooed as she soothed his cheek.

England fell to his knees his hands shaking as they moved forward to Mexico's womb. He quickly stopped when he was mere centimeters away.

"Porque paras, Cielo, toca tu bebe," Mexico engcouraged.

England gently placed his hand on Mexico's womb. He felt a tiny heart-beat and some minor movements.

"Mexico, this is just simply amazing. They said I was a horrible brother, you know I wonder if I'll be a good enough father," England mumbled.

"You are already the perfect father," Mexico sobbed.

"What's wrong, Mexico?" England asked getting up.

England cupped Mexico's face and dried her eyes.

"Our child only moves for you," Mexico cried, "Oh God! You are the perfect father and I am a horrible mother! Our child is letting us know a head of time!"

England smiled and quickly engulfed Mexico in his arms. He passionately kissed her lips and was surprised to find her kissing back.

'Why are you surprised? She is carrying your child after all?' England asked himself.

"Mexico, you are the perfect mother. If you weren't worried about the baby then you would be a horrible mother, I love you," England soothed.

"Why… do… you… love… me…Cielo?" Mexico sobbed.

"Because you are going to give me one of the greatest treasures that can be given to both a man and a nation," England eased.

Mexico stopped crying and gave England a quick kiss.

"I feel rather sleepy," Mexico yawned.

"Oh, Mexico, both you and I know we are not going to be sleeping tonight," England teased.

"Oh! England, aren't you tired?" Mexico sarcastically asked.

"No, are you?" England seductively asked.

Twenty minutes later they were both in England's bed. England was pulling out of Mexico. He fell right on top of her. Both nations didn't say a word they were both out of breath.

"England, I thought you said we weren't going to go to sleep tonight," Mexico teased.

"I guess, this takes so much out of both of us," England smirked.

It didn't take long for both nations to fall asleep. England fell asleep on top of Mexico and Mexico wrapped her arms around him.


	7. Birth of Herbs

The day of the child's arrival came too soon according to the couple. This time around China wouldn't be there to tell Mexico what to do. Nor would her brothers and sisters be there to calm her down. This time she would only have England's support and she would have to be quiet or else her screams would raise the other nations' suspicions.

"Why do they say it gets easier?" moaned Mexico.

"I am sorry," apologized England.

"Don't be I also got myself into this mess," labored Mexico, "can you feel if I am dilated?"

"What?" whispered England in sheer panic.

"Just place your figures in a umff row," explained Mexico, "and stick them inside."

England nodded his head he took his fingers and was about to insert them.

"What are you doing?" snarled Mexico.

"What you told me to do!" growled England.

"Go… put on some latex gloves, Iggy," reminded Mexico.

"Yes, my Love," sighed England.

England did as she instructed and then did something more. He filled his finger tips with lubrication so he could prevent Mexico any discomfort. He was careful as his hand entered her opening. He continued to press his hand forward until he felt…

"I-is th-that th th the-"

"'The head'? Yes," replied Mexico.

England quickly retrieved his arm and removed the glove.

"What do I do now?" asked England.

"Nothing, but when the baby's head pops out carefully pull him out," commanded Mexico.

Several Minutes later…

England looked down at his son. The boy had his father's eyes with his mother's eye brows; his hair was a light brown. England cooed at his fragile son. He took a whiff at his son's hair, it smelled herbal.  
>"Isla de Hierbas," stated Mexico.<p>

"What?" asked England looking up from his baby boy.

"The Island of Herbs, that is going to be his national name," smiled Mexico.

"I don't know," thought England.

"Common it's perfect! He smells like Tea," protested Mexico.

"Herbs," flatly stated England.

"Fine," sighed Mexico.

Clap Clap Clap

"A very touching moment," smirked Atlantis.

England quickly rushed over to Mexico and placed Herbs in her arms. He mumbled a spell under his breath; causing a thunder volt to strike Atlantis.

"Va va va va! So you've told him all about me, Mexico," laughed Atlantis.

"That…was…"

"Are you surprised to see that I am still standing or are you more surprised that I really do exist, England?" questioned Atlantis.

Atlantis walked over to Mexico and looked at the small bundle in her arms.

"Don't you dare touch her!" growled England.

"I don't think you can do anything about it, England. Nor can any of you. Don't try to attack me like a coward," warned Atlantis.

Nobody came out from within the shadows.

"Very well, I guess I'll just have to get you out," exasperated Atlantis. He swiftly raised his arm and signaled with his hand for who ever was hiding to come.

Two people crashed in through the windows and two more crashed in through the walls. Mexico instinctively shielded her son with the blankets from the shards of glass and debris. Once the smoke cleared Mexico knew who they were; Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and …Ireland.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Mexico.

"I would like to ask you the same question, Mexico," snarled Ireland.

"I am sorry," Mexico apologized clutching the image of the Virgin of Guadalupe that hung around her neck.

"Save it, I am not about to let this jerk take you away," raged Ireland.

"What has you so upset, Iry? That I am about to take your "little sister" or that England invade her vital regions?" asked Atlantis with a smirk.

"I am not going to let anyone take her away," glared Ireland.

"Think about that little girl Spain would have you watch over. Remember how she used stumble when she learned to walk. Now picture her underneath the one person you hate the most," teased Atlantis.

"Ireland, don't listen to him! He just wants to use you against us!" warned England.

"Even now he is trying to control you," added Atlantis.

"Mexico is a Nation of Earth," stated Wales.

"And as such belongs on this planet!" agreed Scotland.

"Let me guess you are going to stop me from taking her with me?" questioned Atlantis.

"She doesn't belong to you!" shouted Ireland.

"I am not going to let you take me away without a fight!" growled Mexico.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mexico, we've been through this before. You weren't strong enough," scowled Atlantis.

"Who said anything about fighting alone?" asked England.

"Get back in the bed!" demanded Ireland.

"Mexico is fine," sighed England.

"No she isn't, look at her," glared Ireland.

For the first time since Herbs was born England took a good look at Mexico. What he saw made his knees weak. Mexico was rather pale and blood dripped from in between her legs and slowly pooled on the floor.  
>"This is the second time I've seen her like this," Ireland remembered.<p>

Ireland walked over to Mexico and forced her back into bed. England stared at them and slowly started to remember something Ireland had told him after the Mexican American war.

Flashback:

"Mexico was too weak after she gave birth. If it weren't for that and many more issues she never would have lost," flatly stated Ireland.

End flashback.

England began to mumble the spell he had not too long ago.

"You have got to be kidding me," annoyed Atlantis.

He didn't try and stop England from saying the spell. He felt the same spell hit him, but this time something was different. It felt four times more powerful than before. Mexico clutched onto her newborn, hoping for the best. Only to be disappointed and find that Atlantis was unharmed when the smoke cleared. The UK nations tried the same spell plenty of more times.

"Mexico, come with me or else," warned Atlantis.  
>"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD!" raged England.<p>

"I don't make threats, I make promises. And, Mexico, if you don't go with me I promise I'll kill all your children. Including that little whelp in your holding onto," warned Atlantis.

Atlantis snapped his fingers and in his arms was little Herbs. England was about to attack but stop once he was his son in Atlantis arms. Atlantis snapped again and was now right next to Mexico.

"It's your call," told Atlantis.

Mexico looked at Atlantis and those around her. If she stayed Atlantis would kill her children. Before she was a nation she was a mother; and like any mother she would easily sacrifice herself for the well being of her children. They wouldn't understand…they were men. She would also do this for them…

Flashback:

"Are you going to give up?" asked Atlantis at a kneeling Mexico.

"No," huffed Mexico.

She had been fighting Atlantis for two straight days without rest. Giving her all with each punch she threw at him. While all that Atlantis seemed to do was snap his fingers and wave his hand, causing Mexico to fly into a wall.

"You should just give up," advised Maya.

"How can you tell me that, Maya?" asked Mexico with disbelief.

"You're not strong enough," counseled Mr. Tony.

"Wait, are you two in on this?" Mexico asked in disgust.

"I've had enough," exasperated Atlantis.

He simply clapped his hands, which caused Mexico to feel an unbearable pain run through her.

End flashback

"I've had enough," exasperated Atlantis.

Mexico quickly wrapped her arms around Atlantis.

"Take me with you. I was wrong to want to return, I'll never do it again. I implore you, take me home," begged Mexico.

"As you can clearly hear I am not taking her against her will," mocked Atlantis.

He picked Mexico and placed Herbs in her arms. Before anyone could react they were gone.

Author's notes:

Hey this is aphmexico, I am sorry if I haven't been here to update in a long...long...long time. I hope you enjoy this new chapter that I wrote and forgot to um...update...well I hope to see you soon.^^'


End file.
